


Jeongyeon Loves Dahyun, She Promises

by Elsamaren_Mihyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsamaren_Mihyun/pseuds/Elsamaren_Mihyun
Summary: A one-shot story for the best-underrated ship, DaJeong





	1. The True Tale of the Chocopies

Jeongyeon remembered a sentence that fell from Dahyun's mouth last night as she was searching the kitchen for food.  
"There are no more Chocopies?" A sad tone left Dahyun. Of course, the youngest of the two loved chocolate, and chocopies was just heaven for Dahyun.

Entering the corner store, she walked to the Isle of snacks. No pies though. Jeongyeon walked up to the owner, who was a nice old lady.  
"Annyeong, um, ma'am. I have a friend who is very much in love with chocolate pies. Do you happen to have any left?" Jeongyeon bowed and placed two hands on the counter.  
"I will check since you are such a beautiful young woman." The owner chuckled as she walked to the back of the store.

"Where is Jeongyeon-unnie?" Dahyun asked. "She and Momo went to the corner store. Momo wanted store ramen." Sana responded. Dahyun sighed, she wanted to see if Jeongyeon wanted her blow dryer back. Guess she'll give it to her in the morning. 

"Here." The old lady dropped a full container of Chocopies.  
"How much is it-" "No. No pay." The old lady held her hand up and shook her head.  
"You ladies have been so nice to me every night you guy come after concerts and shows. It's my pleasure, my treat." The lady giggled a bit and Jeongyeon bowed to her.  
"Ah! Thank you, ma'am!" Jeongyeon grabbed the container, bowing one more time before heading back to the dorm.

Jeongyeon snuck into the maknae's room, setting the container onto their drawer with a note on it, then headed to her and Momo's room, going to bed.

"WOAH! That's a lot of pies!" Chaeyoung was wowed. Dahyun read the note on the container and cheekily smiled.  
"You make me go CHOCO for you - Y.J." Dahyun chuckled and walked to the kitchen, seeing Jeongyeon, and then back hugging her.

"Thank you, unnie!" Dahyun stood on her tiptoes and left a kiss on Jeongyeon's cheek, making her cheeks a light shade of pink.  
"Ahhh. Now give me my blow dryer back." Dahyun giggled.


	2. 5 Seconds Too Late...

Jeongyeon knew something wasn't right when Dahyun started talking about moving. She was changing colleges due to her courses becoming bigger, so the school decided to pay for her a scholarship to America. Jeongyeon knew Dahyun had to go, but Jeongyeon didn't want her to.  
"Will you promise to visit?" Momo hugged her friend.  
"Promise!" Dahyun giggled. Her famous eye-smile showing. All her friends were saying their goodbyes, but one wasn't.  
"Where is Jeongyeon-unnie?" Dahyun hadn't spoken to the older one in a few days.  
"She said she got held back at work and will try to meet you here to wish you goodbye." Jihyo said wondering where she was.

"Two, please." Jeongyeon stood in front of a flower cart near the apartment. She was getting sunflowers for Dahyun, it always reminded her of the youngest. Jeongyeon got the flowers, paid, and rushed to the apartments that the 9 of them lived. As she entered, everyone was chill and doing their own thing.  
"5 seconds too late, Jeong..." Nayeon said, patting her friend on the back in a sad tone. The flowers dropped to the ground as Jeongyeon felt nothing in her right hand. She squatted down to pick them up and heard the front door alarm go off.  
"Sorry, I forgot my watch..." Dahyun said, meeting the eyes of Jeongyeon.  
"Dahyun-ah." Jeongyeon threw the flowers in any direction and ran to Dahyun, hugging her tightly.  
"I was only going for a month. You don't have to miss me." Dahyun chuckled.  
"I know, but you're my buddy, love of my life, whatever. Call me when you can. More than Sana and Momo." Jeongyeon said.  
"HEY!?" Momo and Sana whined.  
"I will. Now let go, I can't breathe..." Dahyun said as Jeongyeon let go. Jeongyeon placed a kiss on Dahyun's forehead and grinned.  
"Ew..." Dahyun faked throwing up and Jeongyeon pushed her a bit.  
The two laughed and Dahyun left for the airport.  
"Don't miss her too much.."  
"I have tickets to America next week, I am a step in front of everyone." Jeongyeon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! I HAVE GOOD CONTENT, I SWEAR! @SourTzuwu

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @SourTzuwu , Follow me plz


End file.
